musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Configuring Default Column Set
Author: redwing When you create a new (auto) playlist, where does the specific set of columns come from? It's called "default view," but can I edit it? How about the column sets for different layouts? The other day I decided to spend some time to sort out these issues, and here is what I've found out. Basics In this guide, "column set" refers to what fields are selected to display in what width for each field and in what order. Sort-by and group-by settings are a little different from this, and MB in general offers more independence for those settings even when column set is the same. As you probably know already, each library node in left navigator (such as Music, Podcasts, Audiobooks, Radio, Inbox, Video, Bookmark, History, Downloads) keeps its own column set with selected default fields most relevant to its main function. Now Playing, Auto-DJ, and each of the default auto-playlists (such as Recently Added, Recently Played, Top 25 Most Played, Top Rated) also keep their own column set. This means that you can edit the column set for each node and it will remember the adjusted setting. Library Filters When you create a library filter, the default column set of the new filter comes from that of Music library node. But once you have multiple filters (including "No Filter node"), adjustment of the column set of any filter affects all other filters. For instance, if you collapse "Bitrate" field for "MP3" filter, "FLAC" filter and No Filter node also lose the field in their column set. If you create a new filter, its column set is exactly the same as those of all current filters which are all the same. This applies to each layout too. So you cannot keep a specific column set for Album & Tracks layout for a filter. To achieve that, you have to create a specific "view," and select that instead of "default" in filter configuration dialog. Static and Auto-playlists If you create a new (either static or auto) playlist, it comes with a specific set of columns - default column set. It is not just a column set for a new playlist but also one shared by every static playlist set to use default fields (right click> Edit playlist> displayed fields). Auto-DJ preview column header also uses the same column set. Hence you can configure the default column set by adjusting either (1) columns of any default-fields static playlist or (2) Auto-DJ preview header columns. It will affect all default-fields static playlists. Then what about auto-playlists that have by default no selectable "displayed fields" option? All new auto-playlists are treated just the same as default-fields static playlists, affected by any changes made on the default column set. But once its columns (even one column's width) are manually adjusted, it becomes a custom-fields playlist that keeps its own column set. But note that you can't make any changes on the default column set by adjusting columns of default-fields auto-playlists. What's been said is applied to all layouts, including group-by setting. But new auto-playlists come with no group-by setting by default. Computer Nodes All nodes in Computer section share exactly the same column set regardless of a selected drives and folder. If you adjust one, the new one will apply to all drives and folders since then. Device Nodes Each library node under Device section keeps its own column set just like the main library nodes. Category:Guides Category:Layout